halloween
by jennimarcela848
Summary: lo que se trataria de un especial de halloween de monster legends de coop el squamata jr nereida y jaime el rudicius


una noche oscura en la ciudad de los monstruos legendarios

coop el squamata jr estaba sentado en el sofá con nereid y rudicius Jaime viendo las noticias del fin de semana cuando pandalf el oso mago llegó a visitar la tumba de su oso conocido mago muerto mientras que en el cementerio un misterioso espíritu humano se apoderó de la tumba de los muertos el oso del mago que lo revive de su resto eterno este saco la mano de la tumba que desea la venganza en su pandalf familiar

cuando el zomdalf muerto vivo salió de la tumba para devorar a sus rivales excepto squamata jr coop pero nereida no le gusta zombies es su miedo número 1 cuando muestran una escena de esos aterrorizados nereida que lo esconde como una cochera cobarde el squamata jr le dice

nereida fresca no escucha a los maricones que son cobardes

jaime el rudicius también disgusta los malos son el miedo 2

mientras tanto, el zomdalf mago vivo zomdalf estaba aterrorizando en la monstruosa ciudad de la leyenda los monstruosos habitantes asustados por el zomdalf muertos vivientes aterrorizante que estaba caminando por las calles de la naturaleza rusalka espantoso la rana de agua y romeo científico loco komocat

cuando de repente el héroe dj hiphoppotamus tropezó contra zomdalf este se enojó como un oso mago fallecido

el héroe hiphoppotamus dj se aterroriza en la casa de la gallina la squamata jr los 2 monstruos son mierda de miedo cuando la gallina el squamata jr quería asustarlos con el disfraz de zomdalf pero al abrir la puerta coop el squamata jr nereida y jaime el rudicius ellos se rió mucho fue una broma

Pregunto

jaime el rudicius lo ve salir por la ventana y grita como un niño

cuando coop el squamata jr y nereida lo ven a través de la ventana no coger el susto hasta que la gallina el squamata jr abrió la puerta por error creyendo que era callisto el rinoceronte asesino pero el muerto vivo muerto asistente zomdalf entró por la ventana

ni idea

dijo la cooperativa el jr squamata excepto jaime el rudicius tiene miedo los chicos malos

éste se escondió detrás de nereida sin darse cuenta de que alguien los alejaba de la casa de al lado

mientras que pasó detectives valientes enfrentaron a los habitantes enérgicos de un vecindario de la monstruosa leyenda de la ciudad princesa melocotón del champiñón del reino contestado por teléfono

hola, ¿con quién hablo?

porque te digo que hay un ectoplasma explosivo y dejo algunas cosas en la terraza del vecindario griego sanporinny

coop el squamata jr nereida y jaime el rudicius fueron al vecindario griego donde valientes detectives eliminaron la evidencia crucial del caso

mientras tanto los valientes detectives trataban de atravesar el barrio infestado de habitantes espiritados cuando coop el squamata jr y jaime el rudicius con su amigo detrás del

estos detectives pobres necesitan nuestra ayuda, por supuesto.

exclamó nereida

los valientes detectives estaban muy asustados al ver a squamata jr nereida y rudicius confundiéndolos por los caballeros de zomdalf

estos huyen en terror como pollos que mierda huevos

coop squmata jr nereida y jaime el rudicius se acercaron a los valientes detectives creyendo que habían sido salvados de uno de los habitantes espirituales del barrio griego sin embargo estos detectives recordaron del explosivo que un valiente detective lanzó contra los habitantes muertos del barrio griego

aquí lo tienen

babum

el explosivo explotó sobre los habitantes muertos

todos se agacharon de la explosión

mientras que todo salió corriendo de la explosión que se produjo en la terraza del barrio griego de los valientes detectives aprovecharon para escabullirse a los habitantes fallecidos escondidos en la casa de la gallina el squamata jr

coop el squamata jr pregunta a los valientes detectives donde estaban

porque allí en la terraza de sanporinny cuando los habitantes enfurecidos del vecindario griego casi nos atacaron por el homicidio de los golpes de mc cuando llegamos por un pelo de tontos fuimos heridos por esos manifestantes ardientes

ya que fueron amenazados por valientes detectives

para revelar contra esos habitantes muertos excepto el oso tardío zomdalf

Como fue eso

dijo nereida

pero jaime rudicius sospechaba lo peor del caso

eso fue lo que atrajo a los furiosos habitantes del barrio griego

usted tiene que coger el asesino mc antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Qué hago ahora

dijo squamata jr

cuando los valientes detectives cooperan con el squamata jr nereida y jaime el rudicius usarán a melas el caballo ardiente para asustar a zomdalf el oso muerto mago vivo que aterrorizó a todos los habitantes del barrio griego y monstruosa ciudad de leyenda al final todo comenzó como una pesadilla

att rat niño

gracias por ver


End file.
